Free Falling
by ArizonaRed
Summary: It all started with a simple question..."What's it like to fly?" Slight language and sexual implications


**Free Falling**

By ArizonaRed

A/N ~ This one-shot was inspired by the fantastic artwork of Kinky-Typo on Deviantart. com. Her same titled art was so original, I took one look at it and thought, "Now there's a story behind that picture." So here you go! (Link to artwork on my profile page. Go look at it!!)

* * *

The wind whipped around the edges of her black mini skirt as she looked down between their bodies. Nothing but more air, clouds and the curve of the Earth several miles below. Bulma took a steadying breath and let her eyes travel up her lover's blue spandex-clad body to rest on his charcoal eyes.

That smirk. She had originally hated the smug half-smile, but it had rapidly become one of the most sexy things about him. Except now when he held her very life in his hands. Vegeta watched her face and it's reaction to the dizzying height he had taken them to...this simple human was indeed frightened but fully trusting in his intentions. The very idea caused the Saiyan's eyebrow to raise in cruel amusement and the arrogant grin to increase in size.

Her heart skipped a ragged beat. He was up to something but before she could question her logic over trusting the dangerous prince, he set his plan into motion.

Vegeta pointed his toes and released his grip on her wrists, letting her body slide down his into the thin air below. Bulma's eyes went wide, questioning his dark set as a gasp of terror filled her lungs. Her polished fingers struggled to grip onto his training suit, but everything happened too fast. They slipped down past his stomach, hips, thighs and ultimately his gold-tipped boots, unable to catch the fabric that clung to his every muscle.

All Bulma could do was stare at the sickly entertained Saiyan, never moving to stop her fall as she pierced the wispy clouds. Her arms waved uselessly about her while the deviant responsible for her rapid decent disappeared from her view above the clouds.

"VEGETA!!"

* * *

It had started out so innocently, a simple question that she really didn't expect an answer to. Yet as it pertained to Vegeta, everything spiraled out of Bulma's control before she realized where the outcome would lie. Bulma would quickly learn an important lesson about the battle-obsessed royal: Vegeta will never be predictable.

It had only been a few months since their 'relationship' began. At first, it was only about finding an end to the bitter loneliness shared by the Saiyan prince and the human genius. The first night they shared together ended the next morning with a collective agreement...it was a mistake. Both Bulma and Vegeta held firm to this idea until the mistake happened again...and again...and again...

There was no denying that their connection was purely based off of physical desire, yet over the last months since it began, a certain level of affinity became apparent. Vegeta didn't seem so cruel and harsh to her anymore and he had begun to increasingly tolerate Bulma's company. More and more of the little time between training and running a corporation was being spent in the other's presence. She had even gotten the volatile man to smile a few times and laugh once.

So, it was during an uneventful morning's breakfast that the question arose. Bulma sat across the kitchen table from her new lover, sipping on her coffee and reading the paper. At least, that what she had appeared to be looking at. Instead, she sat peering over the gray toned media, watching the Saiyan. He was so much more refined than Goku, slower and more deliberate in his actions as he ate his fifth plate of scrambled eggs. She watched the individual muscles in his arm move in turn in the simple act of raising more food to his silent mouth. One too many times their eyes met briefly, always ending with Bulma's set to dive back down into the stock reports that she feigned to be looking over.

"I'm fully aware that your not actually reading that daily report." The blue-haired woman sighed at the failed ruse and set down the paper.

"So? Is there a problem with me looking at you?" Vegeta stood from the table and headed back to the stove for his final helping of breakfast. He stood there for a few seconds longer, knowingly giving Bulma a nice long view of his toned backside.

"No, no problem. It just depends on what you're thinking about while you look at me." As he returned to the table, he flashed her that sexy yet arrogant smirk that she'd seen numerous times and that she knew lead to only one thing. Their usual verbal dance of insults, trying to stay one step ahead of the other, which ultimately lead to Vegeta on top of Bulma in the sheets. Or behind...or underneath her... But to the Saiyan's disappointment, his mate didn't fall for the easy bait.

"Well, I was thinking about you, just not in the way you're expecting." A single eyebrow raised in dim questioning as he continued on with his meal. "What's it like to fly?" He calmly swallowed the last bite, looking up at her with his typical darkly stoic expression.

"I don't know...what's it like to walk all the time?" Bulma pulled a sour face; she should have expected an answer like that.

"I'm serious. It's an honest question so I'd like an honest answer." He sighed in growing irritation; he hated her questions because it usually made him face his dark and bloody past. A past that he'd rather her not know about for fear of it contaminating her sunny disposition. Couldn't they just skip this part and make their way to either his or her room?

"If you're serious, why didn't you ever learn to fly? Then you wouldn't have to annoy me with your idiotic questions."

"Goku tried once, but I just couldn't do it. He said that I probably didn't have enough ki..." Black eyebrows furrowed in animosity at the mention of his adversary. Bulma took another sip of her coffee, watching Vegeta with innocence shining through her face. Would he fall for it? Would his insane jealousy of her longest friend force his hand...or hers?

The prince could almost taste the rancor in the back of his throat over the simple mention of the other Saiyan. Kakkarrot had tried to teach his woman? And it wasn't just teaching her something mentally, but something to do with her body. Vegeta shifted a cold and dangerous eye across the table to look her over carefully. Did that third-class idiot touch her? Never once had the royal detected the younger Saiyan's scent on her, except after a friendly hug. But, that didn't mean something didn't happen long ago...

"What did he do to teach you?" Bulma casually picked up the paper and snapped it open to look at the weather section. Partly sunny-partly cloudy.

"Oh, you know...Goku tried to tell me how to gather my natural energy into the center of my body. I could concentrate on it, but nothing happened." Vegeta felt slightly relieved at hearing to was no body contact, until Bulma continued with the false story. "He felt bad at not being able to teach me...so he took me flying with him. Vegeta nearly choked on his orange juice as he slammed down the thin glass.

"He did what?!" The heiress to Capsule Corp. blinked her eyes in fake ignorance.

_Gotcha now my suspicious little prince..._

"What's wrong? Goku only took me flying once...no big deal."

"How...how did he hold you?" Bulma bit back a devious smile at her next answer, but thought better of it. She had planned on replying with something about wrapping her legs around Goku's waist to hold on tight, but that might get her friend into trouble over something that really never happened.

"Well, how do you think? My back was against him and he held me around my waist. What of it?" Vegeta bristled at the mental picture her description gave. He had held her in the same position many times over the past few months, except his purpose involved being naked and writhing in pleasure. A cruel image projected into his mind, Kakkarrot taking his place among Bulma's sheets.

Bulma watched the gears spinning in Vegeta's mind, seething and becoming more enraged with each turn.

_You're so predictable...you're envisioning Goku and I practically screwing in mid-flight, aren't you?_

As if to answer her mental question, the hair on the back of his neck stood out even more at an angle than normal. The sight would have made her laugh, if the expression on his face wasn't that of a psychotically pissed off prince. Bulma had started to wonder if the ruse had already gone too far, when Vegeta's palm slapped down on the table, his eyes narrowing ominously.

"Get outside." The genius earth-woman blinked through her befuddlement.

"Excuse me?"

"He will not out pace me where you are concerned." Although it should have been expected, that wasn't really the reply she was hoping for. Why couldn't he talk to her gentler tone every now and then? Did everything Vegeta say have to be demanding and harsh?

_Well, no one orders Bulma Briefs around._

Crossing her arms defiantly, she tossed a few fluffy curls out of her face, paying no mind to the agitated Saiyan.

"Do not test me woman. I don't have any patience regarding you with Kakkarrot." Cherry-flavored glossed lips parted in surprise. He wasn't just typically upset at the sheer mention of Goku, it bothered the prince that the lower-born Saiyan had helped her experience something that should have been his privilege. But it was deeper than that. Yes, he despised Kakkarrot...but it wasn't for his overwhelming power alone. He was just so good, so selflessly caring. Those traits allowed him to be loved and in turn sacrifice his life for those he loved. The same traits that the sovereign doubted he'd ever harbor caught him off guard when it came to Bulma.

Being cold, heartless, and cruel had kept Vegeta alive in the past, but it definitely would not serve him here, especially if he wished to remain welcome in her bed. What if the blue-haired Earth woman finally came to her senses and wanted someone...happier? Kinder? Someone blissfully ignorant of the workings of mercenary life or the stains it leaves on one's soul?

When it came down to it, Vegeta was afraid that his woman would end up wanting Kakkarrot over him.

Bulma swallowed in painful realization and got up from her chair. This had gone too far, especially if her little game had made the stoic prince uneasy and insecure over her platonic relationship with Goku. She wanted to come clean, that Goku had never taken her flying, yet if she fessed up, would the distrusting Saiyan ever place confidence in her again? Or would their passionate, yet rocky relationship be over?

Vegeta's eyes followed her movements carefully, then moved to stand from the table. She looked nervous, as if she thought he was mad at her. The battle suit clad male drew in a long solid breath, attempting to calm the tone in his voice.

"Outside."

Bulma quickly exited her home with Vegeta following close behind her. Standing in an open grassy area, she turned an looked at her volatile lover, full of uncertainty. He regarded her for only a split second, then moved to stand at her back, wrapping a muscled arm around her waist. She felt an electrostatic charge fizz around their bodies seconds before his powerful ki propelled them into the air.

The heiress to Capsule Corp gasped at the hasty take-off. True, Yamcha had flown with her a few times, but he had always taken it slow as to not frighten her. She should have realized Vegeta would be the exact opposite; putting all his massive strength into record-breaking speed. The force from shooting straight up into the atmosphere slammed her head down, her eyes widening at watching the distance between them and the Earth doubling by the second. Her manicured nails dug into the blue stretchy fabric molding over his forearm, clawing for more of a secure hold than Vegeta had been comfortable with.

"Ooh...oh God...not so high!" The prince looked down at the panicked woman with furrowed eyebrows. Not so...high? This was nothing compared to the normal altitude that he, Kakkarrot and the others traveled at to avoid detection from the paranoid Earthlings. Bulma's finger's gave up the futile fight to acquire a decent hand hold as she pitched her body in a twist to turn and face the bewildered Saiyan. The look on her face was pure terror, causing her arms and legs to wrap securely around his body, her face burying itself into his steel-like chest.

In any other situation, Vegeta would have taken her actions as an invitation for something more carnal, that is, if she hadn't been whimpering and clinging to him like a frightened child. Very few things confused the royal anymore, yet most of them concerned the Earth woman. Why was she acting like this? Isn't this what she wanted? For him to take her flying like Kakkarrot did years ago? Perhaps the kind-hearted Saiyan took her inexperience into account and adventured a more relaxed flight...or maybe...

Vegeta stopped all movement as the realization struck him full force. Maybe...it never happened. He glanced back to her face, still clenched in anxiety; her fearfulness told him the truth. Kakkarrot had never taken her flying, at least not like this. An overwhelming wave of relief washed over him, flooding out the primal possessiveness. But as the tide of comfort ebbed, another emotion filled it's place...anger.

He had been lied to, and it wasn't a simple omission of a truth. She had purposely conjured this falsity to manipulate him, playing on his intense rivalry with the third-class. That wasn't the part that annoyed him though; Vegeta knew his newest lover had a special knack for bending men to her will. What irritated him was that he fell for it.

Bulma picked her head up from resting against Vegeta's chest, noticing that he'd stopped the rapid ascent.

"Phew! That was so much faster than the time with Goku...that was a little scary!" She swished a strand of her blue tresses from her face and looked up to his. The aloof yet stoic expression she received back unnerved her as she loosened her legs a bit from around his waist.

"But of course, so much better than _than with Kakkarrot_, right?" She smiled cautiously as she noticed the emphasize in his voice, then nodded slowly. Then came the most nerve-racking action thus far...Vegeta smiled back.

Not a smirk, but a full smile. She had never seen him convey the simple act before, and she instantly didn't trust it. Vegeta reached back and grabbed onto her wrists, pulling them to met in between their bodies.

"Let go of me and stand on my toes." Bulma bit her lip, yet did not move from her position. "I want to make sure you get the full experience..." Unnaturally slow, the woman unraveled each leg and moved to stand on the tops on his boots, just as he told her too. Vegeta leaned backwards allowing the icy breeze to flutter the edges of her purple crop top sweater. Glancing at the nothingness surrounding them, Bulma's lips moved wordlessly, trying in vain to find the right way to confess the truth.

Her crystalline eyes roamed their way back up to met the black set, yet something wasn't right. The temperamental prince had returned to his more usual arrogant grin, but now it had a nefarious glint to it. Before her touted genius brain could put it together, she felt the gloved grip on her wrists disappear and her foothold slip out from beneath her toes. He had let go.

"VEGETA!!"

* * *

Bulma's eyes watered from the wind whipping against her face; her golden earrings flapping stingingly on her cheeks. Wanting to be aware of how fast her end was approaching, she had twisted her body around so that now she faced the blue-green curve. The air pressure crushed her ability to take normal size breathes, leading the blue-haired woman to start hyperventilating.

Closer and closer the Earth came, until Bulma dimly realized there was a pressure also from behind her, now moving forward around her waist. Touching her all along her backside and more movement up her arm to grip her jaw firmly. A swell of panicked relief penetrated every cell in her body as Vegeta held her against him. Her tormentor and her savior compressed into one fiery being. The powerful grip on her face turned it to let him be heard through the whistling gale winds.

"I don't like to be lied to..." The previous feeling of comfort vanished, only to be replaced by pure dread. Bulma shifted her eyes back as far as she could to try and get an idea of just how mad he was.

"And I really don't like being manipulated." Shit, he was pretty pissed, but was it just enough to want to scare her or enough to end her life over?

"Vegeta, I'm sorry! I just wanted to you to take me flying...I didn't mean for it to go this far! I'm soo-rrr-yy!!" She wailed her apology as she felt his cheek lift slightly in an arrogant smirk; perhaps he'd not let her die this way?

"Then tell me what really happened." His voice as so eerily calm, as if they had all the time they could want to discuss her past. Bulma's level of panic doubled at feeling his secure hold on her loosen, as if preparing to let go for good if he didn't like the answer she gave.

"Nothing! I swear! Goku's never taken me flying! He too innocent to even think of touching me! I promise Vegeta...Please!" No verbal reply was given, instead he twirled her around to face him as the two falling bodies punched through a patch of low-level gossamer clouds. Her arms scrambled to surround the source of her rescue, but the prince gripped her one palm in his, pinning the other arm under his elbow.

Vegeta's unoccupied fingers threaded into the blue tresses at the back of her neck, pulling it softly to prevent it from lashing against her face and obstructing her view. He wanted her feel protected and deathly vulnerable at the same time...to realize he was still ultimately in control. Vegeta pulled her a bit closer, yet no part of either body was touching the other's except the hands and the tips of both noses.

As her legs fluttered up against his powerful thighs, her eyes widened at the epiphany of his actions, his voice almost echoing in her mind.

_Trust in me as I am trusting in you._

Bulma let her eyes fall shut, finally allowing herself to enjoy the rare moment with the exotic royal. She had no idea how long this relationship would last; would Vegeta be killed in the fight against the androids like that strange teen warned? And what if he survived victorious? Would the kingdom-less prince find solace on Earth or return to the coldness of space? As she had none of these answers, the human emptied her thoughts for the moment and focused on the sublime feel of his hand in hers.

Too soon she felt a shift in the air current flowing over her body and popped open her eyes to see Vegeta below her, his back to the Earth. Bulma's face must have twisted in a questioning manner as the Saiyan simply deepened the ominous grin present on his lips. Looking over his shoulder, the heiress to Capsule Corp.'s heart skipped several beats...the unforgiving ground was swiftly catching up to the falling bodies. Did Vegeta realize how close they were? Why wasn't he slowing down their decent?

Bulma's heartbeat was incredibly loud in her ears to closer they came. 500 meters. 100 meters. 20 meters. At the last possible moment, the prince enveloped his more fragile mate within his unyielding arms to protect her from the oncoming crash. A gasping breath unfortunately did nothing to calm her nerves as she quickly ducked her head down, bracing herself against his firm muscled chest.

_**~ THA-WUD ~  
**_

The impact landed squarely on Vegeta's backside, entrenching a crater several meters deep. Bulma cried out in surprise as the sheer force slammed her body down into his; the Saiyan barely uttering a stifled grunt. He held on to her until the dust cloud breezed away and the rain of pebbles ended. With her cerulean hair frizzed out and sticking to her face, she lifted her head and glanced around in annoyed amazement.

"Show-off." She muttered after taking in all the damage surrounding them. For a brief moment, the last Prince of Saiyans forgot himself and his constant unfeeling mask of arrogance...and laughed. A deep, honest laugh that she never though he was capable of. Bringing her eyes up to his face, she knew this was a scene not to be missed. Lightly brushing her fingertips over his cheek, Vegeta met her eyes with his. "Thank you." An eyebrow raised in confusion.

"For what?" Bulma donned a sly smirk all her own.

"You took me flying. Thank you." The sovereign's face contorted back to the usual scowl as he caught her hand and lifted it away from his cheek with a irritated grunt. Gently, but firmly he pushed her soft body off of his and moved to stand with his back to her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I would advise you not to ever lie to me again. Next time the consequences will be more severe."

"Yes, Vegeta-chan." Bulma couldn't stop the amused smile that split over her lips as her lover turned his head towards her, bewilderment splashed over his features. He was always caught off guard whenever she used an endearing phrase for him, just another piece from the carefully placed mask chipping away. Vegeta turned back and uttered a low grunt before walking away...no doubt to train in the gravity room. She watched each muscle set move under the body hugging battle suit, amazed at how fluid and smooth his movements were. There was so much beneath the surface of his smug, seemingly uncaring Saiyan and Bulma couldn't wait to peel the layers of stoic self-preservation away permanently.

_Get stronger Vegeta...survive the androids. I'll figure you out yet...and win over your heart...just you watch..._

_

* * *

A/N ~ Yup...All that just from one great piece of artwork! Go check out the rest of Kinky-typo's wonderful art work focusing on Vegeta and Bulma...but before you go...review please!!  
_


End file.
